No Surprises
by Nizza R
Summary: Si Milo no podía decírselo, entonces se lo demostraría. [YAOI]


_Vengo a compartir este oneshot, a pesar de que ya lleve su tiempo conmigo. Me atreví a subirlo porque de todos modos sentí que debía hacerlo. No sé qué irán a pensar, pero supongo que estoy abierta a las críticas, pues es el primero de ellos que escribo (terreno nuevo). ¡Espero que les agrade! Disfruté mucho elaborándolo, y lo encontré divertido aunque sea cortito. Salió mientras escuchaba Radiohead, así que, sí, el título es directamente de ellos jajaja._

 _Se los dejo, y no creo que además esté mal aclarar que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Si no, ni yo quiero saber qué desmadre causaría si fuera de mi propiedad. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Imagen by: Washu-M_

* * *

 _ **NO SURPRISES**_

Se hacía tarde ya cuando ellos dos iban subiendo. Las aves pasaban en su pequeño conjunto por encima de sus cabezas, y se perdían en el hermoso arrebol del ocaso.

Sus pasos iban morosos, exhaustos por el que había sido un arduo día. Sin embargo, debían conservar sus fuerzas para iniciar una travesía que, si bien recorrían todos los días, siempre se hacía larga y floja. Pero más allá de todo eso, no había nada que cayera fuera de lo normal. Así ahora mataban los días cuando no había nada más que hacer; monótono y redundante.

El que iba en la delantera, era seguido por otro que iba mucho, mucho más abajo. Milo se preguntaba cómo era posible que Camus pudiera conservar su ritmo y compostura a pesar de todos los golpes y aguijonazos que le había dado, estando él terriblemente adolorido y pensando que más de algo tendría roto por los fríos ataques. Iban sucios, con moretones, y empapados con molesto sudor que ya comenzaba a secarse. La ropa se pegaba.

Pero a pesar de que esta imagen era repetitiva, Milo debía taladrarse la mente que hoy no era un día normal. No tenía nada de normal. Y eso empezaba por los inquietos y estridentes latidos de su corazón, que lo hacía estremecerse más y más a cada paso que daban. Su vista estaba fija en Camus, en él, y en su extenso cabello que era movido por las brisas. Estaba pensando en él, y en su destino.

 _—_ _Tenemos que hablar._ —Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando ambos se encontraron en el Coliseo. Camus lo miró extrañado, casi irónico, pues eso mismo hacían cada vez que se veían.

 _—_ _¿Qué cosa?_ —cuestionó a fin de cuentas.

Milo bajó la mirada, subiendo a la vez una mano a su cabeza que pronto se perdió en azul violáceo.

 _—_ _Te lo digo en Acuario._

Y ninguno dijo más.

Vinieron los entrenamientos, y ambos procuraron centrarse bien en ellos (Milo sobre todo). Cuando ambos se tomaron como contrincantes, soltaron una que otra sonrisa, pero nada más. Camus había guardado silencio, y el griego no sabía si tomarlo bien o para mal. ¿Tendría idea de sus nada amigables pensamientos?

Lo preocupó.

Incluso ahora lo hacía, a medida que subía trotando más rápido para darle alcance. Si el francés fuese un poco más expresivo, tal vez le hubiera aminorado la carga de saber si lo que haría estaba en lo correcto. Pero bueno, suspiró. Lo conoció así, lo cautivó así y lo quiere así. Nada más. De por sí se lo soltaría, pero el riesgo que corre es grande y lo que menos desea es un desenlace fatal.

Cuando ambos llegaron al onceavo templo, Milo pilló a Camus por la muñeca, y evitó a que cruzaran más allá del umbral. Éste observó al primero, quien tampoco lo llegó a soltar. Miró el agarre y luego viró al de cabellos violáceos, estudiándolo en silencio para ver si lograba encontrar el motivo de su inusual mirada actual.

—¿Milo?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que lo había escuchado perfectamente bien. Aflojó el apresamiento, y lo dejó ir lentamente… y sus dedos, cálidos, acariciaron en el proceso a los otros de manera efímera. Sus ojos penetraron a los otros, intensos, decididos. Los receptores de ellos supieron mantenerle, un tanto ¿indagadores? Sí, eso era. Camus era sin duda un mar de aguas tranquilas, y él un remolino voraz que buscaba sacudir esas mismas.

Adelantó un paso, trayendo consigo una extraña petición.

—¿Cerrarías tus ojos?

Un remolino de aguas turbulentas, manejando todo a su alrededor. El de cabellos turquesas los cerró, obligándose a suprimir una sonrisa. ¿Por qué rayos Milo había tardado tanto?

Lo había estado esperando, así como el suave beso que se consolidó en sus labios.


End file.
